


More Than You Bargained For

by WednesdayAngeline



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: D/s, F/M, Smut, i want to say i'm sorry for this but i'm really not tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayAngeline/pseuds/WednesdayAngeline
Summary: Awsten Knight meets Victoria Justice for a dinner date. Victoria turns out to be more than meets the eye.





	More Than You Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kinkiest shit I've ever written and I'm very proud of it. I'm not a smut writer so any critique is encouraged.  
> Thank you to my beta @disastersoundtrack!! Who is also a writer (she has some very good fics check them out)

Awsten rubbed his hands together and bit his lip. He adjusted his hair in the mirror, wondering if he was underdressed for the event. He wanted to look his best, better than he has for any show or photoshoot.

"Do I look good?" he asked Jawn, who was curled up on Awsten's bed flexing his biceps and checking if they matched each other.

Jawn glanced up, looking Awsten in his cream-colored sweater, skinny jeans and big blue sunglasses. "Yeah dude, you look good, you always look good. No homo," he paused. "Well, a little homo. But tonight's not about that."

"Yeah, I owe you so much for this, man. Thanks."

"Hey, for you? Anytime." Jawn had pulled some strings with his photography friends, and scored Awsten a date with his dream woman. In a fancy hotel, no less. This would be Awsten’s first (and probably last) trip to a five-star hotel. “Geoff’s outside waiting for you in the car, by the way. Good luck.” They hugged and fist-bumped each other before Awsten left.

-

“Here we are,” Geoff announced as the car pulled up in front of the grandest and most extra hotel Awsten has ever seen. “Go in there and win her heart. We’re all rooting for you.”

“Thanks for the ride.” Awsten blew Geoff a kiss.

As he followed the hotel concierge through the corridors, Awsten’s heart thudded and his palms were sweaty. “Um, you might have the wrong person? I’m here for a dinner date.”

The hotel concierge shook his head. “Knight, Awsten. That’s room 708. Your date might be ordering room service.”

That would make sense. Awsten took a deep breath as he knocked on the room door.

It swung open, and he was face to face with the most beautiful woman in the world. He felt like he was dreaming.

“Nice to meet you, Awsten,” she held out her hand. “I’m Victoria, but you know that already.”

Awsten shook her hand, still staring at her.

She took Awsten’s sunglasses off as soon as she closed the door behind him. “I’m on a date with Awsten, not Felony Steve. Those make you look like a douchebag. Also, change into these,” she thrusted a Victoria’s Secret bag towards him.

“Wait, I– I thought we were having dinner,” Awsten stammered.

“Dinner can wait. You come into my room, you play by my rules, understand?” Victoria replied, running a finger along Awsten’s lower lip.

Awsten nodded, taking the bag into the bathroom. This night was going to be crazier than he expected. He peeked into the bag as he undressed, cheeks turning bright red when he lifted out lacy black panties, sheer stockings and a garter belt. There was also a note that read ‘ _ safeword is Krasinski. By changing into the provided clothing you are indicating consent to sexual activities _ ’. He sighed. If this was his only chance of getting laid with Victoria Justice, he might as well do it.

Awsten’s jaw dropped as he saw Victoria, who had changed from her casual dress into a latex catsuit, a corset and stilettos. He felt himself getting hard already, his erection pushing against the scratchy lace, and that was even before he noticed the leather paddle in her hand.

“Get on all fours and crawl to me,” she commanded. When Awsten made his way to her, she bent down and put a collar on his neck, locking it just a bit tighter than necessary. She tugged on it, pulling Awsten back onto his feet.

“You look much better in these clothes,” Victoria commented. She palmed Awsten’s hard-on through the underwear and smirked. She instructed him to get on the bed and tied his hands together above his head with expert skill.

“Is this hurting you?” she checked.

Awsten tried to move his arms and shook his head. He was enjoying this as much as she was, and if the moisture leaking onto his panties was any indication, so was his dick. Victoria leaned over him, the tips of her hair brushing against his shoulders, and gently lowered her lips to his. Awsten could taste hints of peppermint on her.

She placed a hand on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss, and Awsten was incapable of thinking clearly at this point. Victoria was grinding on his dick and he was certain he would tear through the fabric at any moment now. When she finally broke free of the kiss, she started licking a trail down from his chest, wrapping her tongue around one nipple while playing with his other, until she reached his throbbing member.

“Please,” Awsten begged. “Please let me come.”

“Did you really think I’d be so merciful?” Victoria shook her head with a smile. She pulled the panties down his thighs, freeing Awsten’s hard cock from its prison. She made a tutting noise. “I didn’t think fully hard dicks could be this small.”

Awsten wanted to retort, but his fate was in her hands, so he simply scowled. After a few more minutes of her fingers dancing around his thighs, teasing but never touching his dick, Awsten finally blurted out, “are you going to let me come or not?”

Victoria pressed a finger to his lips. “I’m here to teach you some self-control, pet. Do not talk back to me.” She lifted herself off the bed, reaching for something on the coffee table. “It seems that you cannot control yourself. So I’ll have to do it for you.”

Awsten finally got a good look at what she took when she held it in front of his face. A rubber cock ring. Awsten would’ve opened his mouth to protest, but to his surprise (and aghast), some part of him though it was hot.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Victoria simpered as she slipped the cock ring onto Awsten. “We can do many more fun things now. Like this.”

She leaned down and licked the pre-come from Awsten’s cock, her fingers massaging his balls whilst she wrapped her lips around Awsten’s tip, teasing his slit with her tongue.

“Fuck!” Awsten cursed. The experience was overwhelming for him; never in his life has he had sex like this. The few times he had fooled around were lackluster in comparison.

Victoria immediately stopped. She shifted so that she was straddling Awsten, and he could see her eyes darken. “Who gave you permission to cuss?”

The question caught Awsten off guard, and before he knew it, Victoria had flipped him onto his back. She tugged his collar, and he instinctively got on his hands and knees. He turned his head and saw Victoria taking her leather paddle from the coffee table.

“Now, you were very well-behaved up to that… misdemeanor, so I’ll go easy on you. Five spanks will do. But remember, good pets don’t cuss, and they don’t talk back. Understood?” Victoria asked.

“Understood,” Awsten replied breathlessly. He just wanted to come, to finally reach the satisfaction he’s been craving; he would do anything just to reach it right then. None of what Victoria just said registered in his mind, so it came as a surprise when the paddle hit his ass with a loud thwack. The pain made him feel like he was on fire, but it also hurt so good that he thought it was more of a reward than a punishment. Before he could process any further, the second spank hit him.

When the spanking was finally over, Awsten thought his ass would never stop stinging. It was searing hot and even Victoria’s delicate fingers touching it made him inhale sharply.  But more importantly, he needed to come.

“Please,” Awsten moaned. Victoria was rubbing some sort of cream onto his ass that soothed the burning. His lips were trembling, he was dripping sweat everywhere and in that moment, Awsten Knight was an animal. He was in heat, seeking the most carnal of pleasures, at the mercy of his dominant. “Victoria, I’ve been a good pet, haven’t I, please,” Awsten tried.

Victoria flipped him over again, Awsten yelping as he fell on his (still sore) ass. She stroked his dick slowly. “You think you’ve been a good pet?”

“Yes, please.” Awsten nodded vigorously, grinding his hips against her hand in desperation.

For what seemed like eternity, Victoria stared down at Awsten. Then her lips curved into a smile. “Very well.” She removed the cock ring, and it only took a few more strokes from her for Awsten to finally erupt with a loud moan, his come spilling in thick ropes onto his stomach. Victoria grinned as she watched him fall apart.

-

As Awsten finally got dressed again in his sweater and jeans, he looked into the mirror, checking for remaining traces of come anywhere he might have missed. He opened the door to see Victoria in her dress once again, smiling innocently, like they had just met. “Ready for dinner?” she asked.

Awsten smiled and nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

  
  



End file.
